The proposed research has four major objectives: (a) to improve our understanding of the factors which determine whether or not a rape victim decides to report the assault, (b) to determine the extent to which anticipated outcomes of reporting correspond to actual outcomes of reporting a rape, (c) to assess the psychological impact of reporting (and not reporting) a rape, and (d) to determine the extent to which the circumstances which surround a rape influence the decision to report the rape. To accomplish these objectives two studies will be conducted: In the first study, potential victims who vary in terms of age, socio-economic status, and ethnic identification will be studied so as to determine (a) intentions to report, if raped, to each of several agencies (e.g., police) and service-oriented individuals (e.g., physicians), (b) perceived outcomes of reporting to each report recipient, and (c) beliefs about normative expectations to report to each report recipient. Analyses will be carried out to ascertain which perceived outcomes and/or normative expectations are most closely related to intentions to report to each report recipient, and for each sub-group of potential victims. In the second study, samples of rape victims will be obtained who reported either to the police, a local service agency (Sexual Assault Center), neither or both. Participants will be studied so as to identify (a) actual outcomes experienced following the decision to report or not report, (b) psychological impacts (e.g., feelings of guilt and shame), and (c) circumstances surrounding the rape (e.g., time, location, etc.). Analyses will be designed to determine the extent to which reported versus unreported rapes are likely to differ in terms of outcomes, psychological impacts, and circumstances.